An Unnecessary Appointment
by Pandaninjascribe
Summary: After a somewhat life altering dream, Barbara finds herself in an odd predicament, what now?


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gotham. All I own is my imagination and the freedom to write._**

 _"So, you're seeing Jim."_

 _Leslie eyed the blonde sitting across from her, sipping on a glass of red wine. She stirred her own glass delicately before taking a sip herself._

 _"I see him at work, sometimes at the local dive when I have the hankering for a drink."_

 _Barbara gritted her teeth but smiled nonetheless._

 _"I think you know how I mean, Dr. Thompskin."_

 _"Please, call me Leslie, or Lee. I happen to only have a platonic relationship with Detective Gordon. I think I ruined any chance with him once I asked him about you."_

 _Barbara smoothed out her dress and inwardly grinned, this was beginning to go somewhere._

 _"Good."_

 _The two women sat silently while each other considered what was their next option within their conversation. Leslie looked over the blonde's living space before she spoke._

 _"You know, Barbara, you didn't have to make an appointment with me in order to get me to come to your apartment."_

 _The blonde smirked._

 _"I find it relaxing to be professional, I used to be so... Uncouth I guess, then I met Jim and he turned me for the better. Now though, a mix between this and that seems more thrilling no?"_

 _Leslie glanced from the flickering fire in the fireplace to the dance of emotions playing in Barbara's eyes. She knew something was off but wasn't sure what yet. The brunette stood up and made her way over to the blonde and sat next to her, putting her wine on the table. Barbara greedily breathed in the intoxicating perfume the doctor was giving off, she couldn't help herself and licked her lips despite wanting to be discreet on her intentions._

 _"Barbara, why have you been following me the last few weeks?"_

 _She gulped, oopsy,_

 _"Oh! You noticed?"_

 _Leslie raised an eyebrow ever so slightly giving the poor host goosebumps._

 _"It's hard not to, you have a certain... presence about you."_

 _"Mmm thank you, Doc."_

 _Leslie sighed shortly, this was going nowhere, she needed to get an answer. Barbara waited patiently for Leslie to do something, anything. She closed her eyes stretching out her neck and felt the brunette shift on the couch possibly lean in closer towards her. She quickly opened her eyes to find Leslie looking up at her intently._

 _"Answer me truthfully Barbara, otherwise..."_

 _Leslie gently traced her fingers against Barbara's exposed collarbone making the blonde quiver with excitement._

 _"Otherwise?"_

 _"You'll regret making me... Lose my patience."_

 _Leslie's tone changed and her eyes flashed towards Barbara with a glimmer of something more sinister. Barbara couldn't help but flinch._

 _"I-i followed you due to some information I was given. Clearly it was bogus."_

 _Leslie leaned back, totally composed and proper, her sweet smile replacing the glint of malice Barbara thought she had seen._

 _"Whom?"_

 _Barbara took a gulp of her wine this time and painfully swallowed almost choking, she coughed a bit then answered._

 _"Ahem.. it was a uni... Reyes I think? They asked me about my relationship with Jim before they told me anything."_

 _Leslie looked thoughtful for a moment then eyed Barbara once more._

 _"Reyes you say? I seem to recall seeing him work with Detective Bullock quite often. Why do you think he mentioned your relationship? A bit weird yes?"_

 _Barbara shrugged, she stood up to go refill her glass, she topped off Leslie's while she was at it. The doctor smiled and thanked her host._

 _"He asked if I was still with Jim, I said no. He asked then if I had met you, I said somewhat. He then said to watch you if I intended to ever get back with Jim, which I don't to be honest. Curiousity got the better of me though, and I wanted to see who you were."_

 _"Ahh, you know curiousity kills the cat right?"_

 _Barbara sat back down next to Leslie, maybe a bit closer than before and turned to face the woman._

 _"I don't think so, if anything the cat that is curious gets to either find some intriging, interesting or terrifying."_

 _Leslie slide her hand under Barbara's chin gripping the soft skin and pulled the woman's face closer to her own._

 _"And which one did you find, kitten?"_

 _Leslie's breath was hot against Barbara's face, their lips barely touching. Barbara grinned wildly and placed one of her hands on the doctors thigh and the other she slipped behind her neck._

 _"All three."_


End file.
